


Claimed

by youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Post-Prison (Walking Dead), Protective Daryl Dixon, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine/pseuds/youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine
Summary: After the fall of the prison, everyone scattered, everyone got separated. She was unlucky enough to have been left on her own. She headed for the woods where, after days of wandering, finds a group of men, and Daryl was part of it. Before any of them can lay claim on her, he does.nameless readerexplicit smut
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Claimed

Three days. It'd been three days since the Governor destroyed the prison, their safety, their home. She sat quietly in front of the fire, her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the flames dance. She was alone. She could only hope that others had gotten out and they'd find each other eventually. If she made it that far. Sighing, she started to dig her fingers into the dirt, no longer able to withhold her hunger. No one had even had the chance to grab any supplies or belongings before they had to flee. She had managed two knives and a gun, which was empty by now. Her fingers slid across something slimy and she picked it up, holding it in her dirt smeared hand. Better than nothing, she thought to herself as she held it above her mouth and hesitantly lowered it onto her tongue. She grimaced as she felt it move and chewed quickly to avoid the feeling. She spent the night looking for more worms, before her sore limbs told her to rest. She put out the fire and climbed up a tree, sitting on a branch. She didn't have ropes to keep her secure, so she hoped for the best as her eyes became too heavy to stay open.

The sun had already risen when she woke up, birds chirping gleefully as if the world wasn't coming to an end. She climbed down the tree carefully, but not careful enough, slipping just a few feet above ground and falling with a loud thud on the forest floor. A groan left her lips, the wind knocked out of her and she stood up, trembling. She looked around as if embarrassed by her fall and chuckled to herself, remembering that she was all alone. She dusted herself off and continued on her journey to God knows where.  
It didn't take long for her to find signs of a critter. Maybe a rabbit or a raccoon. Hopefully something well fed and easily cooked. She followed the tracks quietly, before spotting a hare near a tree, nibbling on something. A smile broke out on her face, a hunger filled one, and she held her knife in her right hand by the metal tip, the handle hanging just above her shoulder as she leaned it back before flinging it towards the rabbit. Bullseye. She made her way over to dead animal, pulling out her blood soaked knife and wiping it on her trousers. She spent the next few days this way, hunting during the day - sometimes finding more than just a small rabbit - and eating at night before climbing a tree and sleeping on it for a few hours. She'd managed to find a creek, so she filled a plastic bottle she'd found, silently thanking people who littered. She had also managed to find some rope so she was safer up in the trees at night.

It had been a week, maybe more, since she got separated from the others. Hope was starting to wear thin, so she focused on food. Water. Survival. Yet focusing on how to keep yourself alive is how you sometimes find yourself in situations where you may end up dead. She'd been tracking a fox for a few hours when she came upon a group of walkers. They'd been so silent, she didn't hear them. Or maybe she was just too busy worrying about her empty stomach. Once she saw them, it was too late to go back. They'd seen her too. She held a knife in each hand, prepared to take on almost a dozen walkers by herself. She'd done it before. She just needed to be smart. She stepped forward, sinking her knives into two walkers simultaneously before pulling them out and using them on the other dead ones. Soon, she was covered in walker blood, panting heavily her arms at her sides as she tried to regain her composure.  
A slow clap broke the silence and she raised her knife wielding hands in a fight stance, watching a silver haired man with a wicked smile walk towards her.

"What do we have here?" He chuckled, looking behind him as his group followed, spaced out. She was surrounded.

She refused to answer as she stared down the leader, fully aware of how close they were coming. She held her ground, conveying she would not hesitate to attack. Noticing this, the leader raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." He tried to smile sweetly but failing miserably. "That was quite impressive."

His hand gestured to the dead walkers on the floor around her. Her eyes narrowed. They had watched. She suddenly felt naked, the eyes of the men surrounding her roamed her body like she was something they couldn't wait to get their hands on. They exchanged challenging looks between themselves, as if daring the others to do something.

"Claimed." She heard a voice from behind her say lowly, her blood running cold at the sound.

The leader shifted his gaze from her, making eye contact with the man that stood behind her, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. He shrugged and chuckled dryly, looking around the rest of his men who looked equally as surprised.

"That's fair enough." He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a worn lighter. "Let's go."

They began to walk away from her and she stood there confused, her stance faltering before a hand grabbed her bicep. She turned around and pushed one of her knives against the guy's throat, before realization dawned upon her.

"Daryl?" Her voice barely above a whisper, a breath of relief escaping her lips.

"D'you mind?" He asked, gesturing to the knife she held at his throat.

"Sorry."

She removed her knife and holstered both of them, her cheeks bright with red. She looked up at him, barely believing her own eyes that she'd found him.

"C'mon." He said, before tightening his grip on her arm and leading her to follow the other guys.

"I can walk by myself, you know." She grumbled, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

He simply looked down at her with an indecipherable look in his blue eyes that made a shiver run down her spine. She kept her gaze ahead, the two of them walking a few feet behind the larger group. This carried on for a couple hours, silence between her and Daryl while the men ahead were talking and joking with one another, taking out the occasional walker.  
As the sun was beginning to set, the leader announced they would be setting up camp where they were. His men began to tie up cans and other metal objects with rope and creating a perimeter that would keep them safe from the walkers. Daryl sat down away from the group and began to build a fire. She sat in front of him, watching.

"Why are you with them?" She inquired, something that had been on her mind since they'd found her.

Daryl met her eyes for a second before looking back down, a small flame lighting the firewood. He sighed and leaned back, reaching into a black plastic bag and pulling out a can of beans. He opened it with his knife and handed it to her. She accepted, her eyes never wavering from him.

"Can't make it alone." He said quietly after a while.

She nodded and grabbed the spoon he reached out to her, and began eating. He watched her as she did, she was clearly hungry. She looked up at him, feeling eyes on her and blushed. She placed the can on the floor next to him.

"You should eat too." She whispered.

"I'm fine. Eat." His voice seemed rougher than usual, as if he hadn't drunk water in a while.

She untied the water bottle she kept tied to her belt with rope, handing it to him.

"At least drink some water." She pleaded.

He accepted with a grumble, his fingers brushing hers as he took it from her hand, making her shift her gaze down at her lap. He gave her a curious look at her reaction, but said nothing. He unscrewed the top and gulped down some of the water. She glanced back at him, heat rising up in her cheeks once again as she watched him lick his lips once he was done. She'd always admired Daryl, in every sense of the word. He was a skilled fighter, intelligent and strong, not to mention kind hearted and unbelievably sexy. She knew he wasn't the conventional kind of beautiful but there was something about him. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. She'd enjoy watching him work back at the prison, fixing his bike or working at the fences or just standing on watch. To her, everything he did was mesmerizing. Before she could notice she was staring, his eyes met hers.

"What?" He grumbled, not holding eye contact for more than a second, choosing to stare at the fire instead.

"I just..." She scrambled for words, not knowing what to say. "I can't believe I found you."

"What d'you mean?"

"I got out alone. I didn't see anyone else. Part of me thought..." She trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud, and she fidgeted with her shoe laces.

"Me too."

She looked at him to find him already looking at her. Her lips parted to say something, she wasn't sure what, but she wanted to say something. His eyebrows furrowed, his head snapping to the side as they heard a rustle in the leaves. Her heart raced, standing up as Daryl did, pointing his loaded crossbow towards the noise. The other men were also on alert, all of them surveying their surroundings in the little light they had. Just then, a small fox ran across the makeshift camp, stopping dead in its tracks as two arrows sunk into it.

"Claimed!" One of the other guys shouted, making his way to the dead fox.

He pulled out his arrow and threw Daryl's bolt down at his feet, giving him a dirty look before turning around and walking back to his spot, the other guys chuckling along with him. Daryl grumbled under his breath, picking up the bolt and sitting back down. He drew the string back and put the bolt back in its place with a heavy sigh. She sat down, closer to him this time.

"What does that mean?" She had been meaning to ask ever since she'd heard Daryl say it when they found her.

"Rules of the road." He said simply, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah?" She pushed, her curious eyes digging into him.

"Means claimed." Daryl grumbled, staring into the fire. "It's how they keep the order. They got a code. Break the rules, you deal with the consequences."

"Right?" She urged him to continue.

"Claim something, means the others can't touch it. If they try, they're in for a beating."

She looked down at her shoes as she processed his words, thinking back to when he'd been the one to say it.

"Is that why you... _claimed_ me?" She hesitated, the wording feeling foreign on her tongue, yet her core heated as his eyes snapped to hers as she said it.

"Had to. Don't know what they'd do to you." His voice was quiet, eyes dark with the possibility of what those men could've done if he hadn't been there.

"Oh."

They fell silent after that. She laid down on the ground, her back to him and drifted off to sleep, unaware of his gaze on her peaceful face. After a while, he too went to sleep.

The sound of crunching leaves was enough to pull her from her slumber, but she stayed in her sleeping position, eyes closed, thinking it was just Daryl.

"You know what claiming entails?" A voice asked. She recognized it as the leader, who she'd come to know as Joe.

She heard Daryl grumble something incoherent. The man chuckled.

"When you claim something, you use it somehow. Otherwise, it's just ours for the taking. Same rules apply." She felt as though Joe had gestured to her with that last part.

"Man, she ain't yours." Daryl said, anger evident in his gravelly voice.

"Clearly she isn't yours either." Joe retorted, she could hear the sickening smirk in his words. "I'm just warning you. Us men, we... don't come across such a pretty face often."

Shuffling indicated Daryl had stood up, irritated by Joe's words. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself tighter.

"Back off." Daryl growled, making Joe laugh.

"Sure thing." And with that, he was gone.

After a few minutes, she decided to finally sit up, rubbing her eyes with a closed fist. A yawn escaped her lips as she looked around. It was still early morning, perhaps 6AM. She lost track of time so often now. Her gaze landed on Daryl, who was messing with his crossbow. He did that a lot, she wondered if he was actually doing something or just finding a way to keep his hands occupied. She admired his fingers as they pinched the string and slid down it, as if to check there were no frays. His eyes then lifted from the weapon to her, feeling her stare. He nodded in acknowledgement to her, and carried on.

"Morning." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around her knees as she drew them close to her body. "What're you doing?"

"Went hunting." He answered without looking at her. "Checking if it's all good."

"Oh." She responded awkwardly; she never quite knew what to say around him. She was just glad he spoke to her at all.

"We're leaving." Joe shouted over to them as he gathered his stuff along with his men.

Daryl sighed and stood up, grabbing his black plastic bag with one hand and holding his crossbow with the other. She stood up, tripping over her own feet and falling forward, only to be caught by Daryl. She looked up at him, eyes wide and cheeks blazing with embarrassment. She quickly took a step back and composed herself.

"Sorry." She mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

He hummed and started to follow the guys as they went on their merry way. She followed close behind, head down but occasionally looking up to survey her surroundings or just to watch Daryl walk in front of her. She didn't mean anything by it, she just enjoyed watching him. Though she'd be lying if she said the thought of Daryl _claiming_ her didn't make her insides flare with lust. He'd never shown an interest in anyone, for as long as she'd known him. He didn't strike her as the kind of guy that would make a move unless he was certain it was reciprocated fully. She admired that about him, but it also frustrated her. She'd been caught staring more times than she could count, by both their friends at the prison and Daryl himself. She couldn't help it, he'd caught her eye from the very first moment she'd seen him.  
They walked almost all day, mostly in silence. Daryl had offered her food and water along the way, barely taking anything for himself. He'd caught a few squirrels and a snake on their way to... well, she didn't know where they were going. She tugged Daryl's vest, getting his attention as they kept on walking.

"Where are we going?"

"They're looking for some guy." Daryl answered. "Killed one of them, apparently."

"Some guy?" She eyed him, puzzled.

"Was before I joined them. They were in some house and a guy strangled one of them so they're looking for him to settle the debt."

Her mind raced with thoughts of what they'd do to settle that debt. She didn't trust them one bit, she had a bad feeling about this. But as she looked back at Daryl who had his gaze fixed on the path ahead, her mind relaxed, she knew she was safe with him.  
It was almost sundown when they found an abandoned warehouse to stay in for the night. As the men clambered in, they began claiming cars and spaces, their voices echoing in the otherwise empty space. She watched Daryl nervously, he clearly didn't like these rules. He grabbed her elbow and led her towards the back, away from the group. She sat up against the wall as Daryl laid down on the floor in front of her, as if to keep her and the other guys separated. He adjusted his bag under his head and draped his arm over his eyes. She looked around, noticing Joe's men watching her hungrily. She diverted her gaze, focusing instead on the steady rise and fall of Daryl's chest.  
Footsteps made their way over to them, cocky and arrogant. Daryl sat up slowly, shooting her a look that told her not to move, before standing up. He stood eye to eye with the bearded guy.

"I'm claiming her." He said, looking her up and down.

Daryl said nothing, just stood there as if ready for a fight.

"You ain't done it, I'm doing it." A smirk came on his face as he stepped closer to Daryl.

The other guys had all turned to watch the scene unravel, Joe stepping forward to put a hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Len, don't be stupid."

The guy, _Len_ , maintained eye contact with Daryl as he licked his lips and adjusted his stance, just as ready to fight back.

"He ain't done shit. You know the rules." Len drawled out his words, that cocky smirk widening.

She stood up, knowing she wouldn't just step aside if a fight were to happen. She'd join in. Daryl and Len stood there, staring each other down as Joe tried to put some space between them.

"Len's right, Daryl." That earned a lazy chuckle from Len. "But he's also stupid."

Joe looked at Len, his eyebrows raised and one hand on each of their chests to stop them from going at it.

"Daryl knows the rules. You know the rules. He's been warned, now back away." Joe spoke firmly, and she felt both grateful and dreadful, knowing things could go very wrong.

Len did as he was told, walking backwards while keeping his gaze on Daryl before turning around and striding over to his car. He got in and so did the other guys in their respective cars, all of them getting ready to go to sleep. Joe gave Daryl one last look, then her, then he too retreated into his own car. Daryl finally stood down, turning to face her. His eyes searched her face as he stepped closer.

"Alright?" He asked, concern just barely laced his voice.

She nodded and sat down, suddenly tired. She watched as he sat down next to her, leaning back until he was lying down. She did the same, shuffling closer to him, seeking some heat. The concrete floor wasn't exactly doing it for her. He glanced at her, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm just cold." She whispered.

He grumbled, hesitating before moving his right arm under her head and over her shoulders, pulling her closer. She pressed up against his side, moving so that her head was on his shoulder, her arms close to her body as she laid on her side, sighing happily at the warmth that radiated off him. She fell asleep quicker than she had in a long time, and he watched her as she did, nibbling on his thumbnail. Her hand had fallen open on his stomach as she relaxed into a deep slumber, her warmth keeping him awake. The moonlight coming through the window illuminated her features, and Daryl found himself enthralled by her beauty. He'd never seen her like this. Her eyebrows furrowed and she sighed, beginning to shift in her sleep. Her breath quickened slightly, the hand she had on his stomach tightening into a fist, unknowingly gripping his shirt. She turned her head into his shoulder, her lips parting as she pressed herself closer to him. He was stunned, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell if she was having a nightmare or a- oh. Her hips moved ever so slightly against him, a very quiet, breathy moan escaping past her lips. His eyes watched her intently, soaking in her movements and the quiet little noises she made. He felt guilty for watching, but he didn't want to wake her up either. She sighed and nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, her hand letting go of his shirt to rub across his stomach, to place it on his hip. Her leg slid across and over his as she pulled herself even closer. He shifted under her touch, his body heating up and breath becoming rougher. He bit his lip as he looked upon her, he could see frustration in the way she screwed her eyes shut, her light movements not giving her near enough satisfaction to match whatever dream she was having.  
With a gasp, her eyes opened and she was awake. Daryl had no time to react before her eyes met his, wide and dark. She quickly put some distance between her body and his, a blush spreading from the tops of her ears to her chest. She cleared her throat and laid on her back, watching the ceiling.

"Sorry..." She whispered, her voice cracking with embarrassment.

"It's alright." Daryl whispered back, his eyes still on her.

She hadn't had a dream like that in a long time, and she had never dreamt about Daryl. Not like that. The thought of him claiming her lingered on her mind, but the shame of having clung onto the man as she dreamt of him overcame any lust she'd felt in that moment. They laid there silently for a long while, her skin crawling with goosebumps, feeling his eyes never wavering from her but she refused to meet his eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" Daryl asked suddenly.

She looked up at him then, her lips parted in shock at the question. She had no idea how to answer him. His gaze was fixated on her intently, the light from the moon making his eyes sparkle with something she'd never before seen show in his eyes. Something that told her he knew exactly what she had been dreaming about.

"I... uh, can't remember." She lied, hesitant but settling for it instead of embarrassing herself further.

"Hm." He hummed, his eyebrows raising slightly. "You sure?"

She smiled and nodded, twiddling her thumbs above her stomach. His intense gaze was sending shivers down her spine and heat coiled in her core. Yet she couldn't bring herself to look away, wondering what would happen if she told him the truth.

"If you say so." Daryl smirked.

He didn't know she'd been dreaming about _him_ but he knew what kind of dream had come to her that night. She could tell he knew. She gulped louder than she'd intended to, her throat suddenly dry at the realization. She finally looked away from him, a shiver making her skin break out with little bumps.

"Still cold?" He asked.

She hummed absentmindedly, glancing at the cars where Joe's men slept. They were the only two awake. Her mind went wild with thoughts of Daryl, how she longed to touch him. He was laying right next to her, he was so close. Little did she know he longed to do the exact same thing. And so he did. He placed his left hand under her chin, turning to lay on his side as he did, lifting her head up to look into her eyes. Her breath hitched at the touch, it was so warm.

"You okay?" He sounded concerned but the dark look in his blue eyes told her he had something on his mind.

She nodded again, stunned by the sudden closeness. If she reached forward slightly, her lips would be on his. As the thought crossed her mind, she glanced at his lips then back at his eyes, giving away exactly what she was thinking. A smirk graced his face before he leaned closer, the tiniest bit and she felt his breath on her own lips.

"Anything I can help with?" His voice had gone deeper, he kept it just above a whisper, fully aware they weren't alone.

She didn't answer, she felt herself becoming even more hot and bothered as his smell surrounded her. He smelt of dirt and leaves, sweat and cigarettes, leather and he smelt divine. She inhaled deeply, her mind clouding with lust and pure admiration for the man next to her. Before she could help herself, she closed the distance between them, planting her lips softly on his. He tasted just like he smelt and it was enough to send her mind spinning. Her brain caught up with her body and she pulled away, her eyes wide.

"I'm so s-"

She began but was quickly cut off by Daryl as he kissed her passionately. His hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her closer as he captured her bottom lip between his, biting down on it and pulling away, leaving her panting and begging for more. He released her lip only to kiss her again, their mouths fitting together perfectly, his tongue slipping inside her mouth and sliding against hers. She moaned into the kiss, her hand gripping onto his bicep tightly, inadvertently pulling his body on top of hers. He chuckled lightly against her lips, moving to settle between her thighs and holding his body up with his forearms on either side of her head. He pulled away to kiss her cheek, then her jaw, making his way down her neck with wet, hot kisses and bites along the way. His tongue peeked out to trace a line from her collarbone to her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe.

"Want me to _claim_ you?" He asked smugly, his hips grinding down on her just once to emphasize what he meant, revealing the thought had also lingered on his mind.

She gasped, taken aback by how bold Daryl was being. She'd never seen him do anything like this, he wasn't one to ask for attention, or anything for that matter. Daryl looked deeply into her eyes, silently telling her she'd only have to say the word and he'd stop.

"Do you?" He pushed, seeking consent.

"Yes..." Her voice barely a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

He hummed and trailed his gaze down her body, then back into her eyes. She looked around to make sure Joe's men were still asleep in their cars which they were, thankfully. He noticed this silently, knowing they couldn't risk being naked whether or not there were people there. She knew that too. He leaned back to kneel between her opened legs, sliding his hands slowly down from her knees to her thighs, watching his own hands. She bit her lip in anticipation as his hands made their way closer to her crotch, teasingly nearing his fingers before moving past it to the waistband of her trousers. He untucked her black t-shirt before placing his hands on her bare stomach, his fingers tracing scars he knew she had but had never seen. Scars from accidents and fights, all the things that had happened after the world went to shit. Yet her skin looked perfect to him. He took his time, moving his hands up to her breasts, taking the shirt with them. He cupped both her breasts over the thin black sports bra she was wearing, she had always preferred those to girly padded bras. He chuckled lightly at a memory from when they'd gone on a run together and she'd been checking out the sports bras when he came upon her and she dropped everything, her cheeks blazing.  
Her nipples were hard and pushing against the cotton, his fingers swiped over them and her back arched slightly at the feeling. She hadn't been touched in so long, it was almost overwhelming. He leaned down to kiss the exposed part of her chest, sucking the skin into his mouth and leaving small bruises. He kissed her lips while his hands unbuttoned her trousers, unzipping them slowly.

"Daryl..." She whispered pleadingly.

He hummed in response, kissing her cheek before leaning back on his knees to work at his own trousers in a haste. She gasped as he pulled out his hard cock, giving it a few strokes. His hands moved to the waistband of her trousers once move, pulling them down roughly to her ankles. He nestled himself between her legs again, reaching his hand down to touch her, using one finger to run from her entrance to her clit, rubbing small circles around it. Her head fell back at the feeling, her hips bucking up as a gasp forced its way past her lips.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Daryl whispered almost to himself, his gaze flickering back to her. "Is this okay?"

She nodded, biting down on her lip as he sunk a finger into her without breaking eye contact. Her hand grabbed onto the arm he was using to prop himself up, nails digging into his jacket. She moaned quietly as he added a second finger, crooking them and hitting that sensitive spot inside her. Her back arched, eyes closed and lips parted. Daryl pulled his fingers out, using the same hand to align his cock with her wet entrance. He looked into her eyes, pressing in lightly, as if asking for permission. She furrowed her eyebrows at him, a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Would you just- _oh, yes_."

He interrupted her by bucking his hips forward, sinking into her balls deep in one quick motion. He smirked down at her, satisfied. Daryl leaned over her, forehead resting on hers as he began fucking into her, rough and steady. She bit down on her lip to muffle her noises, her hands grabbing desperately at his vest. She rocked her hips to match his rhythm, enjoying the sensation of Daryl inside her. He slid one of his arms around her waist, arching her back and pulling her closer. Her head fell back at the new angle, his cock hitting that delicious spot inside her with every thrust. He picked up his pace, going harder and harder. A loud moan escaped her lips, and Daryl covered her mouth with his free hand, looking into her eyes.

"Shh... Don't want them to hear, now do you?" He asked, and she shook her head in response.

Daryl moved his head down to whisper in her ear, pressing his body to hers, not halting his movements.

"Unless you want them to know." He teased, smirking. "Want them to know that I'm claiming you? That you're _mine_ now?"

She let out a moan, muffled by his hand, the thought of the other men seeing Daryl fuck her into the ground, _claiming_ her just to show that he could, sent a hot flash down to her core making her pussy tighten around his cock. He chuckled darkly, feeling her hands on his back, pulling him down as she tightened her legs at his hips, unable to wrap them around him. His forehead fell against her shoulder as he moaned out a quiet _fuck_ and his hips stuttered slightly. Her hands gripped at his vest frantically, her body rocking to meet his thrusts as best she could. Her back arched, pushing up against his chest and she stopped breathing for a second, her walls clenching around his cock and her stomach tightening as she felt herself crumble. His fingers dug into her skin, his teeth sinking into her shoulder to muffle his groan as he followed her over the edge. He thrust into her lazily a few times before pulling out, removing his hand from her mouth only to replace it with his lips. She melted into the kiss, both of them still trying to regain their breath. Daryl pulled away, staring into her eyes and she blinked up at him, her mind cloudy with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He hummed contentedly, placing a kiss on her cheek softly before shifting to pull her trousers back up, followed by his own. He laid back down next to her, watching as she shuffled close to him, laying her head on his shoulder just as she had before she'd fallen asleep.

"Sleep." He whispered to her, tracing his fingers lightly down her arm. "You're safe with me."


End file.
